Team Hono
by A is for Anime
Summary: Three girls from three clans are taken from Konoha. For five years these girls have trained with three women, never staying in one place for long. Until the Chuunin exams come up. Follow Uchiha Yumi, Nara Kanae, Hyuuga Miaka, and their 3 sensei, Uchiha Ryuu, Nara Kiyomi, and Hyuuga Miyuki as they discover family, friends, enemies, and love, all in the course of about 3 months.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Rain pelted on the thirteen year old body of Uchiha Itachi. The massacre was nearly over. He had one last family, besides his, to take care of. As he silently raced along the rooftops, he caught sight of a figure, dressed in a dark green cloak, rushing out of the very house he'd been heading to. He turned his attention to the house and looked in, only for his nose to crinkle in disgust. The person in the green cloak had taken care of this family for him. As he turned to pursue the shinobi, a kunai cut his cheek and a lock of his hair, pinning itself in the door Itachi was about to close. He turned to see the eyes of his Anbu partner, his best friend, and girlfriend. Uchiha Ryuu. His heart sped, but he kept his emotionless mask in place. It was hard as he saw the tears begin to leak out of Ryuu's eyes, but the only thing he showed was a narrowing of his eyes.

"Ryuu. What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, wincing mentally at his monotonous voice. Ryuu half smiled, though her eyes remained grim and teary.

"Making your job easier." She replied. Itachi narrowed his eyes again, and attempted to punch the girl, but she flipped out of reach and stood straight and tall. Itachi couldn't help but admire her strong yet graceful figure, but her next words had him focused intently on her.

"I'm taking Yumi with me, Ita-kun." Itachi growled animalisticly, crouching into a taijutsu stance. He wasn't going to allow Ryuu to take his Imouto, and the only thing Sasuke would have to hang on to in this world. He didn't want his brother to go through life without his twin, and other half. Itachi successfully landed a kick on the girl, but with a cry and a puff of smoke, she was gone.

"Kuso... Shadow clone." Itachi cursed, running at a dead sprint to his house. Hw finished his parents off, tears gathering at what they had told him, before he heard footsteps coming.

"Sasuke..."

His Otouto was alone, which was strange because Yumi was normally always by Sasuke's side. In that instant, Itachi knew he was too late. He blanked out on Sasuke, watching emotionlessly as his brother screamed at him. Itachi scoffed when Sasuke told Itachi to kill him. His next words were filled with his growing rage at Ryuu.

"Please. You aren't even worth killing. If you wish to kill me, foster your hatred. Despise me. For now, flee, run, and cling to your miserable life. One day, when you have the same eyes I have, you will fight me." Amd with those last words of hatred, with tears of sorrow running down his face, Itachi left to find Uchiha Madara.

* * *

Killing her family was easy. Taking Yumi was easy. Going up against Itachi? Not so much. The hardest thing for Uchiha Ryuu was watching the old Itachi struggle against the emotionless one. How could she tell? Itachi's eyes. The sight of her two best friends and fellow kunoichi shook her out of her thoughts. She quickly stopped her tears and made it look as if the rain was just running down her face as she halted in front of her companions.

"Kiyomi. Do you have Kanae and the scrolls?" Ryuu asked. The brown haired eighteen year old sighed and nodded.

"Tiresome." She muttered, showing the eight year old brunette girl holding her hand, then opened her jacket and showed the many scrolls about her clan's Shadow Possesion and other ninjutsu hidden in her pockets. Ryuu nodded in satisfaction.

"Miyuki. Miaka and the scrolls?" The snowy haired seventeen year old nodded enthusiastically, gesturing towards the seven year old crimson haired girl asleep on her back.

"Hey Ryuu, check my bag for the scrolls. I can't with Miaka here." Miyuki said quietly, as to not wake the girl. Ryuu nodded and quickly went through the bag, finding scrolls on her clan's Gentle Fist style, the Rotation, and many other jutsu. Finally, Ryuu checked to see the seven year old Yumi still fast asleep on her back. Ryuu's well trained thirteen year old body would be able to hold the girl for another eighteen hours at most. She checked her bag with one hand, the other holding up Yumi, and found her scrolls on the Sharingan, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu. Ryuu nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright. Let's go girls."

The trio of kunoichi set off, Kanae now on Kiyomi's back, and the other two children in their original spots.

It would be five to six years before Konohagakure got a look at the six females again. And what a surprise they would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seeing who I invited here, you may be able to guess what we are here to discuss. Exactly seven days from now, on July 1st, we shall begin conducting examinations for Chunin." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, said gruffly. Murmurs went through the crowd.

"Now, then, we'd like to hear first from those who have overseen the training of our newest Genin. Masters Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, tell us. Do any of you have, among your charges, any Genin you'd recommend for this year's Chunin Exams?" Hokage-sama asked, eyeing the three Jounin as they stepped forward. As Kakashi took a breath to speak, three figures in dark purple cloaks swooped through the window, landing with the two taller figures on either side of the smaller figure. The smaller figure pulled down her hood and let her glossy black hair flow down her back, the tip touching her hip thanks to it being in a high ponytail. Her beautiful onyx eyes carefully watched as Hokage-sama's mouth dropped open, causing his pipe to fall out of his mouth, onto the floor.

"It can't be." Kakashi whispered as the other two pulled down their hoods, revealing sleek bunned up snowy hair, and pigtailed wild brown hair.

"Uchiha Ryuu, Nara Kiyomi, and Hyuuga Miyuki, reporting to enter our students into the Chunin exams."

* * *

"Konohamaru!" a male voice yelled. The three girls looked at each other. Miaka, a now thirteen, frail little thing, immediately went after the sounds of distress. Kanae, fourteen and lazy as ever, walked slowly after the running red head, her short, slicked to the right brown hair brushing her shoulder, leaving Yumi. At 13, she was definitely beautiful, her wavy, glossy black hair falling in waves to her mid back, worn in a low ponytail, and her charcoal gray eyes twinkly with well hidden (but still there) mischief. The girl sighed and walked after her two friends and team mates. She got there just in time to see Miaka yelling at a boy in a black cat suit.

"Hey, Kitty Man! Put that poor boy down!" she yelled, her teeth bared.

"Oh great, more weak Konoha freaks." He said, rolling his eyes. I tensed as growled at him, feeling my canine teeth sharpen.

"Freak? Says the guy in the black cat suit. You're from Suna, for crying out loud! Get some common sense asshole. Not to mention all that makeup. Ugh, purple is _not_ your color." Yumi snarled, smirking at the end. The Kitty Man growled at her.

"You bimbo Barbie bitch. This is war paint, damn it!" he yelled. Yumi froze with her mouth open.

"Oh shit. You didn't just call her a Barbie. Oh my shit, you dead, bruh." Kanae said, her eyes wide, but her posture relaxed. Kitty Man just smirked when Yumi came charging at him. He wiggled his fingers and Yumi began to fall, but she slashed through whatever was holding her, with what looked like her fingers. She kept going at Kitty Man, but a pebble hit the boy on the hand, making him drop the little boy he was still holding. Chains wrapped around Yumi and pulled her back, but she was too busy staring into the tree in horror. There was a boy there. And he looked just like her twin brother, Sasuke, who she had believed abandoned her when she was little.

**Yumi POV**

"Hey, who are you?" Miaka asked as the boy jumped down. He looked towards us, but his eyes froze on me and my agape mouth. His eyes widened slightly, but he turned and found out the other guy's name, the red head nobody saw appear. I felt eyes glaring at me, and turned to see a girl with, strangely, _pink_ hair, glaring daggers at her, her emerald green eyes burning with hate.

"I asked you a question! You there, with the duck hairstyle! Answer me!" Miaka yelled, pointing. I covered her mouth as her chains were removed from around me. As she continued to struggle against my hand, I pushed her back into Kanae, who caught her easily. I walked forward carefully, watching as the boy did the same. We circled around each other, and then stopped.

"I believe my friend asked your name, but it is common courtesy to give your name first." I said, watching cautiously as the boy nodded.

"I am Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." My breathing stopped. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I struggled to breathe.

"I-I'm… Yumi. Uchiha… Yumi. Sasuke-nii!"

* * *

"Ryuu? You have a mighty crime over your head, and as do Miyuki, and Kiyomi. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Hokage-sama. I, as well as Kiyomi-chan and Miyuki-chan, are well aware of the charges on our shoulders. We are here to negotiate. I think my student, Uchiha Yumi, no relation, is ready to become a Chunin. Her skills are far past that of a Genin, and I think it is time to make that official. I also recommend Hyuuga Miaka and Nara Kanae. I vow upon my clan's honor that she is ready. If she doesn't become Chunin, you may carry out whatever punishment is required." Ryuu said, a smirk growing on her face. Before anyone could talk, Miyuki piped up.

"I agree with Ryuu. My pupil Hyuuga Miaka is also ready to take the exams. Her skills also surpass a Genin's, on many levels. I also recommend Nara Kanae and Uchiha Yumi. I vow upon my clan's honor that she is ready. If Miaka-chan doesn't become a Chunin, I will also take all penalties of my crimes." Miyuki said softly, her eyes set determinedly, and a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Kanae is ready too. She's strong, like them. I vow as well, and will take the blame. Can I go sleep now?" Kiyomi asked, yawning. Most of the people in the group sweatdropped at Kiyomi's statement. Hokage-sama seemed deep in thought for a moment, his eyes hidden under his hat.

"Alright. If your students pass the test, I will make my decision whether or not to reinstate you as Konoha Kunoichi. If not, I will have all three of you put to the proper punishment: Death." Hokage-sama said, his eyes looking darkly up at the three women. They nodded, bowed, then turned and left, their cloaks swishing behind them as the door closed silently.


End file.
